fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
K8Y
K8Y is a fanloid created by Animefan2013, K8Y being an abbreviation for the name Kaitlyn. K8Y's creator User:Animefan2013 voices her herself. Design K8Y's original design was based on that of Yowane Haku, except it was aimed to create "a more original, fresher look". Her outfit was also originally similar to Hatsune Miku's, giving her a more Vocaloid edge. K8Y was redesigned in 2012, her new design made to represent her sweet tooth. The design was given the nickname "Sugar Craving". Her brown hair is now shorter and reaches to just past her shoulders. She wears a dress with frills on the bodice and a candy design on the skirt, some of it real candy which has been stuck to the garment by herself. K8Y also wears black gloves and boots to complete this outfit, and was given a mascot to represent it named "Cupcake". Sugar Craving Sugar Craving is a redesign of K8Y, representing her large sweet tooth. Her Sugar Craving design mascot is named Cupcake. Sweet Gone Sour Sweet Gone Sour is the "evil version" of K8Y. The so called "sour version" design is a plain black dress with a big rip and three claw marks at the bottom of it, a cross shaped necklace, black boots with lime green trim and a brightly coloured tattoo of a lemon. This verison of K8Y is a clone named Sour K8Y, who has a mascot named Remon. Animefan2013 K8YDesign.jpg|Old K8Y Design Animefan2013_K8Y_Fanloid.jpg Kiyastudios_K8Y.png|Old K8Y Design by Kiyastudios Lilkk4321_K8Y.jpg|Old K8y Design Animefan2013 1000px-Kiyastudios_Compare_Image.png|Old K8Y Design Compared to Misaki Yuto Animefan2013 1000px-Animefan2013_K8Y.jpg Animefan2013 K8Yfanloid.jpg Personality K8Y is silly and even a little ditzy but has a sharp mind and is truly quite smart for her age. She is also naturally quite curious and is prone to investigating things that she shouldn't. K8Y is also kind and sweet to fellow Loids, giving her many friends. She actually shows quite a large amount of enthusiasm and has a very short temper. However, her feelings can be hurt very easily. Biography The name K8Y originates from the name Kaitlyn, which can be shortened to Kate or Katy. This is where the number eight comes in; it is designed to represent the pronounciation of the name at the same time as the name itself look "cool". Voice portrayals Voice configuration Humanloid K8Y is voiced by User:Animefan2013. She has been said to sound similar to the Vocaloid Meiko, but her creator/voice actor thinks she sounds more comparable to Megpoid GUMI. Duet Partner There was a poll on who K8Y's duet partner would be the choices were SeeU, Oliver, or IA. Out of the votes it was decided SeeU would be K8Y's duet partner. Languages K8Y speaks English, Japanese, and Korean. However, she usually finds it rather more difficult to speak the latter, so tries to refrain from singing in it too often. Appends *Adult Notable media Songs Coming Soon *''Love is War '' *''Two Faced Lovers'' *''Black Rock Shooter'' *''Bad Apple (English and Japanese Version)'' *''Rolling Girl (English or Japanese still undetermined)'' *''PONPONPON'' *''Candy Candy'' *''Take It Easy (Clean Version)'' *''Dancer in the Dark'' *''Meltdown (English)'' *''Don't Say Lazy (English and Redo Demo of Japanese Version)'' *''No,Thank You (English)'' *''Mokzaik Role'' *''Omakase Guardian'' *''Oppa Gangnam Style'' Additional info Relationships Any official relationships by the creator is unknown. Appearances There is currently no other appearances for this character. Trivia *K8Y's series number was originally going to be DEN8 but was later changed to K8Y. *At first she was gonna be part of the Mash-Up-Loid series but was then changed to a Humanloid. *Possesses a dog named K9. *Her second and new mascot is Cupcake. *Used to be a derivative of Lily, Yowane Haku and Hatsune Miku. Poll What anime should K8Y sing more songs from? Shugo Chara Steins;Gate Sailor Moon Haruhi Suzumiya Gallery Animefan2013 K8Y Sugar Craving.png|K8Y Redesign 2012 Sugar Craving Concept Offical Design Lilkk4321 K8YBRS.JPG|K8Y Black Rock Shooter Version / Web Spinner Lilkk4321 IMG_1318.JPG Animefan2013 K8Y Go Japan.JPG|K8Y Go Japan ! by User:Animefan2013 Animefan_K8Y_Sour|K8Y Sweet Gone Sour Concept Animefan2013 Sailormoon _K8Y.jpg|Sailor Moon Version of K8Y Animefan2013 K8Y and Oliver|K8Y and Oliver in Shadow Art Animefan2013 K8Y and SeeU.jpg|K8Y and SeeU Animefan2013 K8Y picture.jpg Animefan2013 Sweet K8Y.JPG|K8Y with her mascots Animefan2013_Sweet_K8Y Box Art.jpg|K8Y Box Art Animefan2013 K8Y Magnet.jpg|Magnet Feat. K8Y Kiyastudios Sugar Craving.png|K8Y Sugar Craving Concept by User:Kiyastudios Kogorami K8Y.jpg|K8Y by Kogorami Websites K8Y on Facebook External links *''Don't Say Lazy'' *''Hacking to the Gate'' *''World is Mine'' *''Two Breaths Walking'' *''Super Driver'' *''Moonlight Densetsu'' *''I=Fantasy Feat. SeeU'' Category:Fanmade_Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid Females Category:Vocaloid Originals Category:Voiced by Human Category:Vocaloids with Voices Category:Characters by Animefan2013 Category:Human Vocaloids